


The First Time

by Domi33



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is insecure because of his lack of experience, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, also there are love confessions, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, but Aziraphale comforts him, but also cute and intimate, cause I'm a sucker for that, experienced!Aziraphale, it's a bit awkward tbh, it's cute, seriously the end is pure tooth-rotting fluff, smut with feelings, they discuss the whole thing before actually having sex, they say they love each other during sex, they're also domestic af after sex, top!aziraphale, virgin!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domi33/pseuds/Domi33
Summary: Crowley has never had sex or even kissed anyone before. Luckily, Aziraphale is more than happy to take things slow and make sure Crowley enjoys his first time.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for you, E. Sorry it took so horribly long. I hope you like it. <3

After the Apocalypse – well, _almost _Apocalypse – Crowley and Aziraphale’s relationship changed fundamentally. Since they only had their own side now, they both realized that there was no point denying their feelings for each other anymore.

Their first kiss happened shortly after they’d managed to deceive both Heaven and Hell; after they swapped back into their own bodies. As they were on their way to the Ritz, Crowley stopped Aziraphale in the middle of the street, pressing him up against an unsuspecting oak tree.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Crowley said in a matter of fact tone as he stared at Aziraphale’s lips.

The angel swallowed hard.

“Oh?”

“I always thought it would be messy and uncomfortable,” Crowley explained. “I mean, what is the point of shoving your mouth against another mouth? But now…” He paused for a moment before looking back into Aziraphale’s eyes. “I can’t help but feel curious.”

Aziraphale leaned forward just enough to let Crowley know that he wouldn’t be against the idea of kissing. Crowley closed the space between them in response, pressing their lips together and stepping even closer to the angel.

Aziraphale’s hands came to rest on Crowley’s hips as Crowley opened up his mouth to deepen the kiss, eager to get as much of Aziraphale as he physically could.

“Oh, I understand now why humans like this so much,” Crowley muttered in a low voice, pulling away just enough to be able to speak.

Aziraphale’s lips curled up into a smile.

“I was your first kiss. I like that.”

“Me, too,” Crowley grinned. “And I wouldn’t mind you being my second one as well.”

They kissed again, longer and more sensual this time. Aziraphale’s hands slipped onto Crowley’s back, pulling him closer, making both of them moan as their bodies pressed against each other. Crowley quickly pulled away after that, feeling overwhelmed by all of the new physical sensations. He needed a break.

“Am I doing alright?” he asked in an uncharacteristically anxious voice.

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“I mean, am I doing this whole kissing thing right?” Crowley clarified. “I know you’ve done it with other humans before but I haven’t, so I can’t tell if I’m doing it the way I’m supposed to. Are you enjoying it?”

“Don’t worry,” said Aziraphale with a smile. “You’re doing wonderful.”

Crowley smiled back at Aziraphale, looking relieved as he attached his lips to the angel’s once again.

They made it to the Ritz eventually, of course, but not before stopping several times to steal kisses from each other. Once they arrived, their routine was the same as always: they sat at the same table, ate the same dishes and drank the same wine. The only difference was the newfound tension in the air that seemed to get stronger each time they looked at each other. It was a promise, somehow.

_We never have to hold back ever again._

Halfway through his second glass of champagne, Crowley realized that for the first time in his very long life, he felt truly free. It was unbelievably liberating to no longer be bound to Hell and no longer be required to follow anyone’s orders.

_Fuck Satan, _Crowley thought. _Fuck Beelzebub and Hastur and Dagon and the whole bunch._

They went back to Crowley’s place after lunch, which – unsurprisingly – turned into making out on the couch and Crowley somehow ending up in Aziraphale’s lap.

“Angel…” he sighed, pulling back a little.

“Yes?”

“I want to…” He paused mid-sentence, taking a shaky breath. “I’ve been thinking a lot about… Doing certain… _things. _Erm…”

“Are you talking about _sex,_ my dear?” Aziraphale helped him out.

“Yeah,” Crowley nodded, glad that he didn’t have to be the one to say the word out loud.

“Let’s talk,” Aziraphale said, patting Crowley’s thigh.

“Okay,” Crowley agreed, getting off of Aziraphale’s lap and plopping down next to him.

Aziraphale cleared his throat.

“So,” he began, “you want to have sex with me?”

“Yeah,” Crowley said.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m bloody sure.”

Aziraphale noticed how tense Crowley seemed. His usual flowy movements were nowhere to be seen now and he sat up straight, which Aziraphale had never seen him do before.

“You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to,” Aziraphale said, not wanting Crowley to feel pressured into saying yes to something he wasn’t ready for.

“It’s not that I don’t want it,” Crowley explained. “It’s just that you have told me about your time in that, erm… discreet gentlemen’s club. You’re so much more experienced than me and I’m just worried that… well, that you won’t enjoy it with me.”

“You’re worried about _my _enjoyment?” Aziraphale asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” Crowley answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “What else would I be worried about?”

Aziraphale reached out and put his hand on Crowley’s leg, stroking it tenderly.

“Crowley,” he spoke softly. “I can assure you, I _will_ enjoy it.”

“How do you know that?” Crowley groaned.

“Because it’s going to be with you. That alone is _enough_.”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale with such a shocked expression that Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay,” Crowley nodded.

“We can take it slow, if you want,” Aziraphale suggested. “No need to rush.”

“Alright. We could go out for dinner tomorrow, for a start,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale nodded.

“Whatever you want, my dear.”

* * *

Even though Crowley and Aziraphale had eaten dinner together countless times before, they both knew that this one was different. It was their first official date. Crowley liked the sound of that. _Date_. It meant he could reach out and caress Aziraphale’s cheek whenever he wanted or look into the angel’s eyes without having to hide his adoration. It was like heaven. Well, better than heaven. Crowley had never liked that place as much as he was supposed to in the first place.

After dinner, they walked hand in hand to Aziraphale’s bookshop.

“Do you want to come in?” the angel asked.

“Yeah,” Crowley said.

They walked through the shop, right to the back room, where Aziraphale opened a bottle of wine and they sat down on the couch, cuddling each other.

_It feels like home,_ Crowley thought.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Aziraphale admitted after he emptied his first glass of wine. “About your desire for sexual intercourse.”

“Dear Satan,” Crowley grumbled. “Please never say that again.”

“Say what again?”

“_Sexual intercourse._”

“My apologies,” Aziraphale said guiltily. “What would you prefer me to say instead?”

“Dunno,” Crowley shrugged his shoulders. “Have sex? Make love? Literally _anything_ else.”

“Alright,” Aziraphale said. “I want to talk to you about us having sex. You’ve never done it before, right?”

“Right.”

“But you know how it works?”

“Of course I bloody know how it works,” Crowley laughed in frustration. “I’m not an idiot.”

“I wasn’t by any means implying that you were, Crowley.”

Crowley didn’t answer right away.

“I know,” he finally said, “I guess I’m just nervous.”

“I understand that but we _have to_ talk about this before doing it,” Aziraphale insisted.

“I know.”

“Thank you. Erm.” Aziraphale shifted in his seat before speaking again. “I have to ask… What kind of genitals do you prefer?”

“Oh, I’m not picky,” Crowley laughed. “But I’m gonna go with penis.”

“Perfect. And you have…?”

“Also penis.”

“Right.”

“Is that okay?” Crowley asked anxiously.

“Yes, of course,” Aziraphale assured him. “But it takes us to… further questions. About the _logistics _of it all.”

“Are you asking whether I’m a top or a bottom?” Crowley smirked.

“Exactly,” Aziraphale nodded, his face turning red as a tomato, which Crowley found extremely cute.

“Bottom.”

“Oh, that’s perfect,” Aziraphale beamed. Crowley couldn’t help but smile at him.

“When we do it, can I, um… ride you?” Crowley asked. “I’d have more control that way.”

“Yes, of course,” Aziraphale said. “I want you to be comfortable.”

“Thank you,” Crowley said.

“Anything for you, my dear,” Aziraphale smiled.

“What do you say we go out for another date tomorrow? We can go over to my place afterwards.”

“Okay,” Aziraphale nodded. “But I hope you know we don’t have to do it right away. I can wait as long as you need.”

“Thank you, Angel,” Crowley said. “But I’ve waited thousands of years. I don’t want to wait any more.”

Aziraphale giggled.

“Tomorrow, then.”

“Tomorrow.”

* * *

Even though Crowley loved to sleep at night, he was wide awake after his talk with Aziraphale. He was so nervous and excited that he couldn’t stop fidgeting. After Satan knows how many hours of running around his apartment, trying and failing numerous times to lie down and stay still, he finally gave up trying to rest and decided to take a walk instead.

The air was pleasantly cool and the streets were quiet when he left his place at around 4am. Crowley was roaming the streets aimlessly for hours, lost in his thoughts, not paying the slightest bit of attention to his surroundings, until he almost bumped into Aziraphale on a narrow street near the angel’s bookshop.

“Crowley?”

“Angel!” Crowley said, surprised.

He stood right in front of Aziraphale, not really knowing what to do.

_Should I kiss him?_

Before Crowley could answer his own question, Aziraphale leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

“I have to admit, I’m thoroughly excited to see you tonight,” Aziraphale said, taking Crowley’s hand.

“_Thoroughly excited?_” Crowley chuckled.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said, his face flushed.

_How is it possible for a celestial being to blush this often?_

“Me, too,” Crowley nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

“Where are you going?” Aziraphale asked.

“Oh, nowhere in particular,” Crowley admitted. “I’m just… taking a walk.”

He didn’t explain why he was doing it but Aziraphale seemed to understand anyway.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked.

“No, go ahead,” Crowley said, squeezing Aziraphale’s hand. “Don’t you have somewhere to go, though?”

“No,” Aziraphale said, looking down at his feet as they began to walk. “I… I couldn’t seem to sit still this morning and… I thought that… going outside might help.”

_Oh_.

“We could spend the day together,” Crowley suggested. “If you want to, I mean,” he added quickly.

“That would be _lovely,_” the angel said, much to Crowley’s relief.

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale spent most of the day walking around London, feeding ducks, and sitting on various park benches talking and kissing before going to the Ritz for a romantic dinner. When they finally arrived at Crowley’s place after dinner, it was almost 9 pm already.

“Here we are,” Aziraphale sighed as he walked into the apartment right behind Crowley.

“Yeah,” Crowley breathed. He turned to Aziraphale, looking at him expectantly.

_Please take the lead,_ his gaze seemed to say.

Aziraphale was more than happy to do so. He snaked his arms around Crowley, kissing him passionately. He reached up and slid Crowley’s coat off his shoulders and Crowley did the same in return before pulling away to look into Aziraphale’s eyes.

“Let’s go to my bedroom,” he said, already taking Aziraphale by the hand and guiding him down the hall. They barely stepped into the room when Crowley slammed the door shut and pinned Aziraphale against it, kissing him again like there was no tomorrow. Both of their shirts were soon discarded then Crowley, who was getting quite impatient, reached down to unbuckle Aziraphale’s belt.

“Wait,” the angel said, putting his hand on top of Crowley’s to stop him.

“What is it? Did you change your mind?” Crowley wanted his question to sound like a joke but Aziraphale knew him well enough to recognize that there was real insecurity behind his words.

“Not at all,” Aziraphale said, letting go of Crowley’s hand and stroking the demon’s naked chest. Crowley shivered at the touch before leaning into it. “I just think we should take it slow. This is your first time, after all. I want to make it memorable.”

“Thank you,” Crowley smiled.

Aziraphale leaned up and gave him a quick kiss in response.

“Get on the bed, my dear,” he said after pulling away, his voice soft and caring.

Crowley kicked his boots off hastily, sitting down in the middle of the queen-sized bed, watching Aziraphale slip out of his pair of Oxford shoes. Unlike Crowley, Aziraphale took his time to place them neatly at the corner of the bed.

When he was done, Aziraphale climbed on the bed, hovering over Crowley and pushing him to lie back.

“You’re gorgeous,” Aziraphale whispered before attaching his lips to Crowley’s neck, kissing, licking, and biting at the demon’s skin hungrily. He hummed in contentment when he heard Crowley whimper under him.

“Shit, Angel,” Crowley whined as Aziraphale kissed down his chest and stomach while reaching down and unbuckling his belt. He raised his hips as Aziraphale slid his pants down his legs.

“Is it okay if I take your underwear off?” Aziraphale asked, looking up at him with both tenderness and desire in his eyes.

“Yes,” Crowley breathed, aching to finally be relieved of his last piece of clothing.

After pulling Crowley’s boxers down, Aziraphale sat on his knees between the demon’s legs, eyeing him up and down, admiring Crowley’s physical form. Crowley was suddenly very much aware that he was naked in front of Aziraphale for the first time but before he could get self-conscious, the angel leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around Crowley’s erection. All coherent thoughts left the demon’s mind at that moment; all he could focus on was how delightful Aziraphale’s hand felt around his cock, stroking up and down in a slow rhythm.

“Fucking heaven,” Crowley rasped when Aziraphale took another bold step and wrapped his lips around Crowley’s member. Crowley bucked his hips involuntarily to get more friction as Aziraphale began bobbing his head up and down. It felt so incredible that Crowley was sure he was going to remember the whole experience in vivid detail for centuries.

Aziraphale set a quick pace, taking as much of Crowley as he could with each bob of his head, sometimes coming up for air, but continuing to pleasure Crowley with his hand while doing so.

“Oh, shit, Angel, slow down a bit,” Crowley pleaded, feeling himself get too close to orgasming already. He didn’t want to come just yet; not before feeling Aziraphale inside of him first.

Aziraphale slowed his movements in response then stopped them altogether.

“Crowley, my dear,” he said. “Do you wish to go further?”

“Fuck yes,” Crowley replied, barely able to form the words.

Aziraphale let go of his cock and climbed up on the bed to lie on his side next to Crowley.

“Open your legs for me,” he purred as he massaged Crowley’s inner thigh with his hand. Crowley let out a deep moan as Aziraphale slid his hand closer to his ass.

“Relax, my dear,” he whispered into Crowley’s ear, pressing feather-light kisses on the demon’s shoulder while he quietly miracled his finger slick with lubricant, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Crowley. “This might feel strange at first,” he warned before sliding one finger into Crowley. The demon hissed.

“Do you want me to stop?” Aziraphale asked, concerned.

“N- no,” Crowley stuttered hoarsely. “Just go slow, please.”

Aziraphale began moving his finger in and out carefully, letting Crowley adjust to the sensation. Even though it felt foreign at first, Crowley knew he wanted to keep going.

“Add one more finger,” he said confidently, turning his head to look into Aziraphale’s eyes. The angel did as Crowley asked, watching Crowley’s reactions closely, ready to stop in a heartbeat if necessary.

Crowley got used to the feeling after a while, and soon two fingers became three.

“Angel,” Crowley rasped when he felt ready to take the next step. “I want more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Aziraphale turned over to his back and Crowley watched for a moment before getting on all fours and hovering over Aziraphale, kissing him passionately.

_His skin feels so soft, _Crowley observed as he pressed his chest against Aziraphale’s.

He straddled Aziraphale’s legs, running his hand over the angel’s stomach, down to the light patch of hair that started below his belly button. For a moment he felt tempted to simply miracle Aziraphale’s pants away but he had a suspicion that the angel wouldn’t like that at all, so he decided to go the old-fashioned way, undoing Aziraphale’s belt before pulling his pants and boxers down. He got off of Aziraphale long enough to discard the unwanted items of clothing then he got back on top of him, leaning down to kiss his angel again.

Aziraphale whimpered into Crowley’s mouth as the demon positioned himself right above his cock. Crowley miracled some lube onto it but hesitated before doing anything else. He pulled away from Aziraphale and looked into his eyes.

“I love you,” he said. It was a bit risky, saying it out loud. This was the first time he had done it and he wasn’t sure what Aziraphale would say in response.

“I love you, too,” the angel answered without missing a beat.

That was all Crowley needed to begin sinking down on Aziraphale’s member. He went as slow as he could, crying out when he felt Aziraphale’s cock enter him.

“Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked, worried. “Should we stop?”

“No, I’m fine,” Crowley shook his head.

Crowley took a few deep breath to relax. After a few moments, the initial sharpness disappeared and Crowley began rocking his hips at a slow pace, sinking down on Aziraphale’s cock again and again.

“Oh, my,” Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley smirked. He loved seeing Aziraphale like this, coming undone under him, and knowing that _he_ was the reason for all those delicious noises Aziraphale was currently making. Crowley sped up his motions just a bit and Aziraphale’s hands flew to his hips immediately. He dug his fingers into Crowley’s skin, crying out his name. Crowley started to understand why humanity seemed so obsessed with sex. It wasn’t uncomfortable anymore, it was _pleasurable_.

When Aziraphale began bucking his hips to meet Crowley’s thrusts, the demon couldn’t help but growl.

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Aziraphale asked anxiously, embarrassed about losing control like that.

“No,” Crowley grunted. “Not at all. This feels…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence as the tip of Aziraphale’s cock brushed against his prostate, making it impossible for him to think straight.

“Good?” Aziraphale guessed.

“Yeah,” Crowley said, his mouth getting dry. “Good.”

“I love you, Crowley,” Aziraphale whimpered.

“I love you, too, Angel,” Crowley replied.

Aziraphale reached up and took Crowley’s cock in his hand, making the demon cry out in pleasure. He began to feel a bit dizzy as Aziraphale slid his hand up and down his length and it didn’t take long until he felt himself get close to his orgasm.

“Aziraphale…” he groaned, grabbing onto the angel’s shoulders, digging his fingers into Aziraphale’s skin.

“Let go, my dear,” Aziraphale panted.

Crowley couldn’t hold back anymore after hearing the angel’s words. He came with a loud groan, pleasure overtaking his entire body. He was vaguely aware that Aziraphale came as well, only moments after he did.

They rode out of their highs together then Crowley got off of Aziraphale, lying down next to him. With a click of his fingers, Crowley cleaned up the mess they made, not wanting to get up from the bed.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said, blushing a little. Any other time he would have disapproved of Crowley performing unnecessary miracles but right now he couldn’t care less.

“Any time,” Crowley said, trying to hide a smile.

“So,” Aziraphale spoke again, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow to face Crowley. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Did I _enjoy it_?” Crowley asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “Angel, you have no idea.”

“I’m glad,” Aziraphale said proudly. “I was trying my best.”

“And what about _your_ pleasure?” Crowley asked, turning his head to look Aziraphale in the eye. “Was I… acceptable?”

“To say you were _acceptable _would be an understatement, Crowley.”

Crowley grinned.

“Really?”

“Really.”

They smiled at each other then Crowley reached out and pulled Aziraphale close so that the angel’s head rested on his chest. He inhaled Aziraphale’s scent, closing his eyes. Crowley had no idea how but Aziraphale always smelled of freshly-made coffee and old books, even now that they weren’t in the bookshop. Perhaps he was using his angelic powers to keep it up or it was his natural aura that emitted it. Crowley made a mental note to ask him later.

“I can’t believe this _actually _happened,” Aziraphale murmured, burying his head in Crowley’s chest and throwing one of his arms lazily over the demon’s stomach.

“Me, neither,” Crowley admitted while caressing Aziraphale’s back absentmindedly.

* * *

After staying in bed for a while, Crowley and Aziraphale decided to head to the kitchen and make some tea together. Aziraphale leaned against the doorframe, admiring Crowley, who was trying to find the teakettle. Neither of them had bothered to put on clothes, which Aziraphale was definitely grateful for when his eyes found Crowley’s ass.

“It’s hard to believe that we’ve known each other for six thousand years, yet I have never once been in your kitchen,” Aziraphale said, his gaze sliding down to Crowley’s thighs.

“I know,” Crowley said, opening every cabinet one by one. “We have a lot to catch up on.”

“We do,” Aziraphale agreed, stepping close to Crowley and wrapping his arms around the demon from behind. Crowley stopped his search and let himself enjoy the tight embrace for a moment. “Mine,” Aziraphale whispered into his shoulder blade.

“I’m yours, Angel,” Crowley said softly, turning around in Aziraphale’s arms to face him. “I’ve always been yours.”

Aziraphale’s face lit up before kissing Crowley with so much force that if it weren’t for the kitchen counter right behind Crowley, the demon would have lost his balance.

Crowley couldn’t stop thinking about how unbelievably _nice_ it was – having Aziraphale kiss him like that, full of passion and without hesitation.

“Oh, I could get used to this,” he muttered between kisses, tangling his hands into Aziraphale’s curly hair.

“You better do,” Aziraphale giggled, looking right into Crowley’s gorgeous, snake-like eyes. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of the demon’s forehead then pulled him close once again, both of them forgetting about the tea they were about to make entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are appreciated.
> 
> If you have found any grammar or vocabulary errors while reading, please let me know, so I can correct them.  
(English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best.)


End file.
